fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction Of The Fearsome Five's Grotto
The Fearsome Five (a.k.a Negaduck, Liquidator, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Megavolt), who were led by Edmond, Patou, Peepers, Snipes, Miss Bianca, and Bernard, went back to cottage. The Fearsome Five are managed to cover their eyes for a surprise. "Guys, why can you tell us what's this all about?" Negaduck asked, curiously. "You'll see. It's a surprise!" Edmond chuckled with a smile. "'Cause you five are gonna love it, won't they Patou?" Snipes said. "They certainly will. Okay now keep covering your eyes." Patou chuckled "Of course, and no peeking!" Peepers whispered, quietly, "We don't want your fathers to see your stuffs." When Negaduck, Liquidator, Quackerjack, Bushroot, Megavolt, Edmond, Patou, Peepers, Snipes, Miss Bianca, and Bernard, got into the cottage. Edmond closes the door. "Okay, guys. You five can ope your eyes now." Bernard explains. chuckling. Then the Fearsome Five did open their eyes and they gasped in surprised they saw... Five statues of Trixie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Widget! "Oh! Guys! You're the best!" Negaduck said excitedly as he, Liquidator, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Megavolt gave Edmond, Patou, Peepers, Snipes, Miss Bianca, and Bernard, a hug as the Fearsome Five rushed over to the statues. "It looks just like Rainbow Dash!" Bushroot exclaimed happily. "Widget even has her beautiful eyes!" Megavolt said, excitedly. "Why Pinkie Pie, run away with you?" Quackerjack asked happily mocking. "Ooh, I love you, Twilight Sparkle!" Liquidator said gladly, as he hugs the statue. A shade of his tear came out of his eye. "And you are beautiful Trixie!" Negaduck said, happily. Bushroot sighed and said, "This is all so sudden...!" The Fearsome Five giggled and spun around in joy. Suddenly they realize what was happening, they gasp in shock, and saw Captain Hook, Horned King, Jafar, Frollo, and Hades who were glared at them. "Dad?!" Negaduck gasped. "F-F-Father?!" Liquidator gulped. "Papa?!" Quackerjack yelped. "Oh, no, not you, Father!" Bushroot screamed. "Dad! Not again!" Megavolt gasped in surprise. Edmond, Patou, Peepers, Snipes, Miss Bianca, and Bernard, hid quickly. Scuttlebutt, Chief, Mcbrusque, Mr. Grasping, Toplifty, and O'bloat were a few feet behind Captain Hook, Horned King, Jafar, Frollo, and Hades. They had their heads in guilt. "We thought so about them! We knew it, young men!" Captain Hook shouted, pointing at the statues. "We consider ourselves for the very reasonable kings." Horned King growled. "We set certain rules, and we expect those rules to be obeyed!" Jafar said angrily. "But this is an excerption, boys!" Frollo snarled. "We can't believe you disobeyed us again!" Hades shouted. Megavolt gulped in fear and said, "But, Dad, We didn't hear you five come in." "Well, we heard you five. And you five ought to be ashamed for going to middle of nowhere!" Jafar shouted. "But, Papa, it's not our fault!" Quackerjack explained. "Is it true you rescued five princesses from drowning?!" Frollo demanded. "But, Father, we'd save their lives." Bushroot explained about it. "Scuttlebutt, Chief, Mcbrusque, Mr. Grasping, Toplifty, and O'bloat told us everything about the five princesses!" Horned King said about them. "But they didn't frightened us! They made us feel wonderful, and beside we're not children anymore!" Liquidator explained. "No, but you five are certainly talked like ones." Captain Hook added, furiously. "But it's not their faults, it was! You five are nothing but the Grand Duke Of Owls!" Edmond demanded to the five ex-villains. "Yeah! It was!" Peepers shouted at the ex-villains. "Yeah! You five ex-villains won't get away with this!" Snipes shouted furiously. "Because you five are scolding your sons, again!" Patou scold. "What horribly five ex-villains, you five are!" Miss Bianca snapped angrily. "That's right! Your five sons are in love with the five princesses!" Bernard shouted, angrily. "No?! But do you five listen to Maleficent, Mirage, Lady Tremaine, and Ursula, aka your mothers?!" Horned king growled angrily. Then the five ex- villains begin to sing: Captain Hook: This is where you five belong! "You don't understand!" Negaduck shouted. Frollo: For one, just listen will you five? Horned King: That savage brute would kill you In the world outside "They're not barbarians!" Liquidator cried. Jafar: Don't try that same old song We'll have you five grounded 'till next year Hades: Are we clear? Don't go near the world outside "No! Stop! You five are treating us like babies!" Megavolt yelped. "Contact between the kingdom of families and the kingdom of villains is strictly forbidden!, Boys you five know that!" Frollo shouted. "Everyone those that!" Captain Hook scolded. "But, they would've died!" Bushroot said. "One less princess to worried about!" Hades cried. "You five don't even know them!" Negaduck snapped angrily. "Know them?! We don't have to know them! They're all the same! Magic spells, fairytales, chaos control, canterlot, ponyville, equestrian, incapable of feelings!" Horned King shouted. "NO!! NOOO!!! THIS IS WRONG! ALL WRONG!!" Megavolt yelled, furiously. "EXCUSE US?!" Hades snarled. "Don't you dare listen to him, Sparky." Quackerjck whispers to Megavolt, but Megavolt got very angry. "DON'T, CALL ME SPARKY!!!!!" Megavolt screamed, angrily and furiously at Quackerjack. "AND WE LOVE THEM!!!!!!" Negaduck shouted, screamed, angrily and furiously. Then, the Fearsome Five smacked the ex-villain's faces. Suddenly, Scuttlebutt, Chief, Mcbrusque, Mr. Grasping, Toplifty, O'bloat, Edmond, Patou, Peepers, Snipes, Miss Bianca, and Bernard, who were now scared in horror, they gasped in shock. "No!" Jafar hissed. Now the five ex-villains were angry! "Have you five lost your senses completely? They're they five princesses! You're the Fearome Five!" Captain Hook scolded. "We don't care!" Bushroot shouted, angrily. Jafar: We're still the kings here Our word is law Frollo: This filth you bring here Is the final straw Captain Hook: And push our sons We'll make you five obey! Hades: 'Till we make you five do what we say. We don't care come what may Horned King: But we'll keep you five away From that cruel, harsh, cold Vile world outside "So help us, boys," Captain Hook scolded. "we're going to let through to you five," Frollo shouted. "and if this is the only way, so be it!" Jafar said. The Five Ex-Villains keyblades glowed, making scared in horror, they gasped in shock. "We're doomed!" Snipes yelped in nervous tone. "Bernard, hold me!" Miss Bianca said in the panic tone. "What'll we do, now?!" Bernard said, panicky, while hugging Miss Bianca. "I say we will... we will..." O'bloat wondered. "HIDE!!" Scuttlebutt screamed in horror "Good idea!" O'bloat said, as he and the others hide panicking. The Five Ex-Villains' keyblades glowed to destroy the Fearsome Five's collections. "FATHER! STOP!! NO!!! YOU'RE DESTROYING OUR COLLECTIONS!!!!!!!" Liquidator screamed in terror. "THE HORROR!! THE HORROR!!!!!!" Bushroot yelled in the scared tone, while rushed behind Negaduck. "PAPA, STOP!!!" Quackrjack yelped in horror. "DAD, STOP THIS!!" Negaduck cried. The Five Ex-Villains' keyblades pointed at the princesses statues. "DAD/PAPA/FATHER, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" The Fearsome Five screamed in horror. But it was too late for them. The statues are destroyed. "Oh... no..." Megavolt sobbed. "Oh, my..." Bushroot gasped. "Oh, dear..." Liquidator yelped. "Our statues, broken like a cheep toy..." Quackerjack explained. "No..." Negaduck said, sobbing. The Fearsome Five begin to cry, Now the five ex villains' anger turns into guilt as they walked sadly away. Scuttlebutt, Chief, Mcbrusque, Mr. Grasping, Toplifty, O'bloat, Edmond, Patou, Peepers, Snipes, Miss Bianca, and Bernard, who were now very sad. Then Scuttlebutt walked towards to the Fearsome Five, as he said, "Look, boys. We're sorry." "We didn't mean to..." Toplifty said but getting cut off by Quackerjack. "Just go away..." Quackerjack sobbed. Then Scuttlebutt, Chief, Mcbrusque, Mr. Grasping, Toplifty, O'bloat, Edmond, Patou, Peepers, Snipes, Miss Bianca, and Bernard walked sadly away as the Fearsome Five continues to sob, weeping and crying. Suddenly, Kaa, Sir Hiss, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus and Sierra were got inside the cottage and went over to the Fearsome Five. "Poor children five." Kaa said. "Poor, poor sweet children darlings." Sir hiss said sweetly. The Fearsome Five Stopped crying, as they gasped in fear when they saw Kaa, Sir Hiss, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, as the Fearsome villains gulped in scared. "They had a serious problem" Ozzy explains. "If only there was something we can do." Strut added. "But there is something." Ichy said. "Oh, no. Not you guys." Megavolt whimpers. "Kaa? Sir Hiss? Ozzy? Strut? Ichy? Dil? Rinkus? Sierra?" Liquidator gulped, nervously. "What are you doin' here?!" Negaduck growled. "Don't be scared, little ones." Rinkus said. "We represent someone who can help you." Dil added. "Someone could make all your dreams come true." Sierra explained. "Just imagine." The villains said. "You five and your five princesses." Strut added. "Together, forever." Ichy exclaimed. "Well, we don't understand." Liquidator said. "The Grand Duke Of Owls, Drake, Jenner, and Carface had great powers." Dil added "What?!" Quackerjack said in the shocked tone. "Four Don Bluth Villains?!" Bushroot gasped. "That couldn't possibly--" Liquidator gulps. "We can't talk to them this is wrong!" Megavolt yelled. "Megavolt's right! So get outta here and leave us alone!" Negaduck shouted as he, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack and Liquidator began to cry, again. "Curtin yourself." Ozzy sighed, as He Kaa, Sir Hiss, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus and Sierra walked away. "Hmph! It was just a suggestion, Ozzy, you'd hear me? A suggestion." Sierra grumbled as he kicks the statues of the five princesses. Then, the Fearsome Five stopped crying and looked at the statue faces. "Wait!" The Fearsome Five called out. "Yes?" Kaa, Sir Hiss, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus and Sierra asked while they stopped. "We'll go with you, guys." Quackerjack added. "We'll bring you to The Grand Duke Of Owls, Drake, Jenner, and Carface's lair, right now." Kaa, Sir Hiss, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus and Sierra said. "The five princesses and we'll be together... forever." Megavolt sighed as he, Negaduck, Bushroot, Liquidator and Quackerjack follows the villains to The Grand Duke Of Owls, Drake, Jenner, and Carface's lair. Meanwhile outside the cottage, Scuttlebutt, Chief, Mcbrusque, Mr. Grasping, Toplifty, O'bloat, Edmond, Patou, Peepers, Snipes, Miss Bianca, and Bernard were still worried about the Fearsome Five. Edmond sniffs sadly and said, "Poor Fearsome Five." "We didn't mean to tell. It was an accident." Scouttlebutt sighed. Suddenly, some shadows across Scuttlebutt, Chief, Mcbrusque, Mr. Grasping, Toplifty, O'bloat, Edmond, Patou, Peepers, Snipes, Miss Bianca, and Bernard and saw The Fearsome Five following Kaa, Sir Hiss, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus and Sierra to The Grand Duke Of Owls, Drake, Jenner, and Carface's lair. "Guys, where are you five going?" O'bloat asked. "Gentlemen, what on earth are doing with these monstrosity villainies?" Mr. Grasping asked. "We're going to see The Grand Duke Of Owls, Drake, Jenner, and Carface." Megavolt explained. Then they caught Edmond's attention, he gasped angrily and said, "I know it! So The Grand Duke Of Owls, Drake, Jenner, and Carface are behind all this after all!" "Edmond's right!" Bernard explained. "Fearsome Five, sirs, NO! NO, THEY'RE THE DEMONS! THEY'RE THE MONSTERS!!" Snipes warned the Fearsome Five about The Grand Duke Of Owls, Drake, Jenner, and Carface. "Why don't you go tell our fathers?! You're good of that!" Liquidator scolds Snipes as he said to Negaduck, Quackerjack, Bushroot and Megavolt "C'mon guys, wait for me! I'm coming!" "But... But... we..." Snipes said, worrying. Then Patou has an idea, as he said to the gang, "Come on. We're gonna follow them and find The Grand Duke Of Owls, Drake, Jenner, and Carface and find out what's going on for the Fearsome Five." And they did follow the Fearsome Five, who were following Kaa, Sir Hiss, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus and Sierra to The Grand Duke Of Owls, Drake, Jenner, and Carface's lair. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction